


You deserve it

by TheElvenCyclops



Series: Assassin's creed oneshots [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvenCyclops/pseuds/TheElvenCyclops
Summary: One way to celebrate new years. takes place on New Years, 1873.those dresses were pretty, but not convenient for sexy times.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Assassin's creed oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581157
Kudos: 8





	You deserve it

The pub reeked of tobacco and booze. Eliza sipped from her pint as she watched him. Jacob was barely standing on his own two feet, leaning on the piano for support as he sang along with the others. She’d met him and a few Rooks for a drink or two to celebrate the new year, apparently ‘drink or two’ translated into ‘getting sloshed’, at least for them, it did. She glanced out the window to check on the snow, it wasn’t falling as hard as it had been, but the roofs and untrodden pathways were hidden beneath a cold, white blanket, the rest of the pavements and sidewalks were slick with half-melted snow and mud. She jolted when Jacob threw his arm over her shoulder as he sang. 

“Rule, Brittania! Brittania rule the waves!” he had a smooth baritone voice, slurred by all the drink. She laughed as he went on, his voice fading in and out as he forgot the lyrics: “Britons never, never, never shall… Married to a mermaid! At the bottom of the deep blue sea!” Eliza set her glass down on the counter as he motioned for her to give him her hand. He grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two danced in time with the beat as Eliza sang with them. “I’ve long been waiting for you, my dear, now welcome safe to land!” Jacob laughed and pressed his forehead to hers as they twirled around. “Go back to your messmates and tell them all from me!” he started, and Eliza finished the line. “That you’re married to a mermaid at the bottom of the deep blue sea!” the two laughed and danced until the song faded out. A new one began as they returned to the bar and had a few more drinks. She and Jacob had known each other for years, she’d met him and his sister when they joined her and Mr.Green in London. Their aid had been crucial in the fall of Crawford Starrick and his allies. In the few years since Henry and Evie left for India, She and Jacob had been caring for London and the surrounding area. He inched a little closer to her, his hand around her waist. She leaned closer to him as they drank. Jacob started another pint as he turned to her. He kissed her cheek, his stubble tickled the side of her face and neck as he nuzzled closer to her. She playfully slapped his shoulder and he backed off for a moment. Jacob took another swig from his glass and she did the same. 

Jacob was already laying on the affection. His grip on her waist tightened and he was laying kisses on the side of her face and neck. He was having trouble maintaining balance, instead leaning on her and the bar for support. She decided to take his hand and start to lead him out of the pub. Since the death of Starrick Jacob had established himself more permanently in London, owning a flat near St.Pancras station. He stumbled down the street with Eliza as his crutch, all the while humming the tune from the pub. 

“Married to a mermaid… bottom o’the deep blue sea…” he muttered. He suddenly stopped and looked over to Eliza. “D’you think a mermaid’d like me, Lizzie?” he asked. Eliza chuckled. 

“Guess you’ll have to hop on a ship and find out.” she said. Jacob hummed for a second before responding: 

“I’ve never been on the ocean before…” he lamented. Eliza cocked an eyebrow at him as they walked. 

“Really?” she asked. Jacob nodded and traced an x on his chest. 

“Cross my heart!” he said with a smile. She grinned back at him as they continued their walk. “You ever been to sea before?” he asked. He looked up at her with a pair of wide, brown eyes that made her heart skip a beat. She needed to clear her throat. 

“As a matter of fact, I have,” she said. His eyes snapped back to hers and he gasped a long, dramatic gasp. 

“Really?” he asked with childlike wonderment. Eliza bit back a giggle as they stumbled through Jacob’s front door. 

“Yep! Dad was a sailor, so was Dad’s dad, and his dad… it goes back a long way. He took me out a few times before we came to London.”. Jacob plopped down in a chair as Eliza put some water on to boil. 

“What’s it like out there?” he asked. “On the ocean, I mean.” Eliza thought for a moment. 

“It’s claustrophobic being crammed in a ship with so many other people, the wind makes it chilly, sometimes downright cold, especially at night,” she said as she set two cups out and filled a tea ball with loose ground leaves. The metallic ball clinked against the ceramic cup. “The food is awful, it’s horribly unsanitary.” She paused for a moment and poured boiling water over the tea ball. “But so incredibly freeing,” she said wistfully. “You can see all kinds of things out there that you can’t see here. Dolphins, whales, narwhals, the northern lights, penguins...”. She trailed off and looked over at him. Her hands emptied the tea ball and replaced the leaves as she watched him. His chin was resting on the heel of one of his hands. His eyes were focused on her, eyeing her up and down. She felt the heat of his gaze and felt her heart jump into her throat. A warm feeling spread throughout her body and she silently prayed she wasn’t blushing, or at least that he wouldn’t notice she was. Eliza cleared her throat. “Jacob?” she asked. He jerked to attention. 

“Hmm?” he responded. Eliza finished pouring their tea as she asked him again. 

“Do you want sugar with your tea?” she asked. He nodded and she passed him the cup of unsweetened tea and a little dish of sugar cubes. She pulled out a chair and sat next to Jacob, the two silently enjoyed their tea for a moment before Jacob got bored and set his tea back on the table. Eliza continued to sip her tea as Jacob scooted his chair closer to hers. 

“Prob’ly won’t do too well at sea, though…” he lamented. Eliza chuckled, 

“Oh, I’m sure you’d do fine, Frye,” she said. He didn’t respond, instead, he rested his head on her shoulder and took her vacant hand. Eliza squeezed Jacob’s hand as the two fell into a comfortable silence. Jacob ran his thumb over her knuckles, lightly tracing them with his fingertips. Eliza rested her cheek against the top of his head and sighed contentedly. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, but Jacob wasn’t one to sit still. He squeezed her hand again and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed each fingertip before kissing her wrist. Eliza wriggled her arm out of his grip and cupped both sides of his face in her hands. His stubble lightly scratched her palms as he nuzzled into her hands. A warm feeling spread through her chest. She pulled him in for a kiss, he leaned into her lips and sighed. His lips moved from her mouth to her cheek, her eyes fell closed and she enjoyed the feeling as he slowly moved down to her neck. The feeling snaked down her chest and into the pit of her stomach. Her arms snaked up and around his neck with one of her hands cradling the back of his head. Jacob’s teeth gently nibbled at the base of her neck and her thighs tensed involuntarily. The warmth spread down between her legs. 

She pulled him off her and gave him a quick peck. 

“Should we take this elsewhere?” she asked. He looked up at her with wide, dazed eyes and a crooked grin. Jacob hopped up from his chair and scooped her up. He carried her down the hallway and through a darkened doorway. He dropped her on the bed. She sat up and started pawing at his coat and shirt. When they finally came loose he tossed them aside into a crumpled pile. Eliza suddenly regretted not wearing her robes that day. Her robes would have been so much faster to get off than a dress. The bodice and corset cover came off easily enough, as did the overskirts and crinolette. Her corset, though, fully laced would take too much time to undo properly. Jacob’s hands unsuccessfully fumbled with the knot keeping the lacing in place. Eliza swatted him away and undid the knot herself, yanking at the lacing until it was just loose enough to be pulled over her head. She’d deal with the aftermath of that later, for now, she had more important things to do. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her again with a fervency that sent a shiver up her spine. 

Her hands graced over his chest and abdomen to hook into the waistband of his trousers. She pulled until they came loose and pooled at his feet. she scooted backward on the bed and he followed without breaking the kiss. He crawled up onto the bed, moving his lips from her lips to her collarbone. Eliza could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. She ground her hips against him and smiled at the moan she heard from him. She loved those sounds he made, she decided she wanted to hear more. She broke the kiss and pushed him off her, laying him on his back with her above him. She kissed her way down his chest with one of her hands moving ahead. His body tensed for a moment when her fingertips ghosted past his hips. Her hand wrapped around his cock, just snug enough to be pleasurable. Jacob shivered and bucked into her hand. Eliza kept up the attention on him while she left a long trail of kisses on his neck and collarbone. Her thumb brushed over his slit and he bucked again. Despite their obvious eagerness, she kept a slow pace, there was no need to rush anything. She nibbled on a specific spot along his neck and she felt his cock twitch. She kissed down his abdomen and paused just below his navel. He tensed again, the anticipation only exciting him further. He moved his arms and used them to hold himself up to get a better view of what she was doing. She held his gaze as her unoccupied hand slipped between her legs to play with her clit. 

She gave him a long, solid swipe with her tongue, his eyes fell closed and his head lolled back. Her lips encased the head of his cock and the tip of her tongue teased his slit while her hand dealt with what her mouth couldn’t. He was moaning openly now, encouraged, she picked the pace a bit. Eliza’s entire body felt hot and begging for attention, her hand was still working her clit but it wasn’t enough anymore. Her eyes darted back up to him. His eyes were still closed and his face was angled up towards the ceiling. She couldn’t exactly say anything to get his attention, so she decided to get his attention in a more devious way. She quickly moved her hand out of the way and took him deeper into her throat. She gagged a bit on him and her eyes started to water, but it was worth it when he shuddered and cursed under his breath. 

Jacob’s eyes snapped open and he angled his head back up to look at her, only to see her with his cock down her throat. She pulled him from her mouth and crawled up his body, planting little kisses as she went. Her hand snuck between them and guided his cock into her pussy. She lowered herself onto him slowly, savoring the gradual feeling of fullness as they went. She held his gaze the whole way. She paused for a moment once she’d taken all of him. He had a hand on each of her thighs, tentatively tracing circles with his thumbs. She braced her hands on his chest and started to move. Jacob bucked up into her, and sparks shot up her spine and heat pooled in her gut as they moved. Eliza leaned forward and sped up her hips, chasing the pleasure. He hit a sweet spot that made her moan and squeeze down on him. Jacob gasped and sat up. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her closer. He kissed and nipped at whatever his lips could reach. Eliza could feel the pressure building, she leaned back for a better angle and she got what she wanted. The tension in her abdomen snapped. Her eyes fell closed and she reflexively clenched down on him. She felt him twitching inside her and his rhythm falter. Jacob’s mouth hung open as he bucked with wild abandon. He came with a low moan. Eliza lightly kissed his forehead as he came down from his orgasm with a few final thrusts. She got off him and pulled him down into the sheets. He held her close with his face buried in her hair. Their breathing and heartbeats gradually slowed and they lay in silence, just enjoying each other’s company for the moment. 

“Lizzie,” Jacob said. 

“Hmm?” she asked with her face still buried in his chest. 

“The thought jus’ came to me… I don’t even need to go out to sea to find a mermaid!” he said. She was confused for a second before the memory of their earlier conversation came back to her. 

“What?” she asked. His hands tangled in her hair, and he chuckled to himself. 

“Why get a mermaid?” he asked himself. “When I’ve got you! You probably know the sea better than any mermaid, Lizzie!” he said. Eliza couldn’t help but roll her eyes and laugh. 

“I don’t know about that, Jacob. But I do appreciate your confidence in me,” she said as her fingertips traced shapes on his chest. 

“You deserve it, Love.” 


End file.
